


Poor Devil, Indeed

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is irritated by a description of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Devil, Indeed

_Is this what it comes to? Corpses and corpuscles?_

Sherlock Holmes was not the wilting, affectionate domestic partner Dr. Watson had envisioned in headier days. She married another, richer man; sadly, also unkind.

Watson skirted the mirror, flinching again at Stamford’s accurate tactlessness.

_Nut-brown and lathe-thin._

He drew himself up, then, determined to find a way forward. Poor devil, indeed.


End file.
